


Прорвемся

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Если сюрприз не хочет получаться, ему нужно помочь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Прорвемся

Эти коридоры никогда не закончатся. Сколько можно петлять? Голова уже кругом. 

Звать Стива, мелькающего где-то впереди, бесполезно – тот мчится очертя голову по одному ему известному маршруту с уверенностью мотылька, летящего на огонь. Главное – не потерять его из виду, не то вляпается во что-нибудь, как всегда. 

Ну вот, как знал – запахло жареным. Точнее, дымом.

– Стив, ты слышишь? – рычит Баки по связи. – Сбавь скорость. Что-то не так, надо осмотреться. Стив!

Ответа нет, только удаляющийся топот. Твою налево, Роджерс!

Догнать, прикрыть! Сплевывая на ходу горькую слюну, Баки несется следом, часто моргая – авось не разъест глаза. Вон он, Стив, уже близко, сейчас…

Баки обнаруживает себя сидящим на постели и встряхивает головой, продолжая моргать. Если это был сон, то как дым из него просочился в явь их со Стивом квартиры – что за?.. Грохот из кухни прозвучал, как выстрел, и окончательно проснувшийся Баки пулей вылетел из спальни.

Кухня выглядит, как небольшое поле боя, – разноцветные липкие пятна на полу, столешницах и кое-где на стенах, кривые стопки разнокалиберной немытой посуды и бодро дымящийся противень с чем-то корявым и обугленным. Перепачканный мукой, патокой и вишневым джемом, Стив сидит на полу у стены, и на лице его читается вселенская тоска.

Ступая на цыпочках, Баки пробирается к окну, открывает его и возвращается к Стиву. Садится рядом, наблюдая, как дым уходит в проем оконной рамы и растворяется в рассветном небе.

– Я все испортил, – мрачно выдает Стив.

– Это? – Баки кивает на эпичный бардак. – Забей, уберем.

– Хотел сюрприз приготовить. Это же твой день, Бак.

Чудом уцелевший электронный LED-календарь на холодильнике ярко подсвечивает дату: «10.03.2025».

Баки улыбается, обхватывает Стива локтем за шею, прижимает к себе:

– Да брось, не бери в голову. Я понял: ты пытался. Просто кухня и готовка – это не твое. Ты кто угодно, Стив, – боец, командир, диверсант, стратег. Художник! Но не кулинар.

Стив морщит лоб, между бровей залегает глубокая складка.

– Бак, я каждый год рисую что-то тебе в подарок. Хотел разнообразить как-то, внести новое… внес. Разгром на кухню.

Баки еще раз обводит взглядом «руины», припорошенные мукой, и вдруг подскакивает:

– Ну-ка, Роджерс, поднимай свою шикарную задницу. Я знаю, что делать!

Два часа спустя кухня сияет чистотой, в воздухе витают ароматы корицы и какао, а посреди обеденного стола красуется именинный торт. Его широкие бока украшены витиеватыми узорами из крема, а верх залит темной глазурью с золотистыми карамельными прожилками. И хотя руки у Баки по локоть в муке, а Стив в тех же живописных сладких пятнах, оба улыбаются в тридцать два. Склонившись над столом, Стив вдохновенно вырисовывает что-то кондитерским шприцем.

Последний штрих – Стив аккуратно снимает с пергаментной бумаги застывшие буквы из белого шоколада и в центре торта выстраивает из них:

_«Till the end of the line»_


End file.
